My Boyfriend is Too Young
by Dira Avagosha
Summary: Seto jatuh hati dengan seorang remaja belasan tahun bernama Jounouchi Katsuya. Mereka bertemu dalam sebuah incident. Puppyshipping, AU. Warning:Seto phedopile. XDD


Disclaimer: YuGiOh Belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

---Chapter 1---

Sebuah limousine terlihat melaju kencang di jalanan. Suasana di jalanan terlihat masih lenggang. Tak banyak pejalan ataupun pengendara yang berseliweran di sekitarnya. Udara pagi terasa menyejukkan paru-paru. Pagi ini terasa sangat indah. Namun suasana terasa tak begitu indah dengan dua orang yang berada di dalam limousine. Keduanya terlihat berpacu dengan waktu. Raut muka keduanya terasa menegang. Sudah tak ada waktu. Mereka harus tiba di lokasi secepat mungkin.

"Isono, lebih cepat lagi!" seto yang berada di kursi penumpang terlihat tak nyaman. Sepuluh menit lagi dia harus sudah berada di Kaiba Corporation untuk menghadiri pertemuan dengan klien bisnisnya. Ketepatan waktu akan membentuk _image_ sempurna di hadapan relasinya. Jika saja Mokuba tak menginterupsi, Seto sudah daritadi sampai ke perusahaan miliknya. Kepanikan mulai melanda. Detik jarum jam makin terdengar menyiksa.

"Argh, sial!" Seto membanting punggungnya ke kursi penumpang. Seto mulai menutupi mukanya yang mulai menegang. Bagi Seto, bisnis merupakan prioritas dalam hidupnya. Tak ada yang lebih membuat kepala Seto sakit selain dengan meruginya usaha bisnis yang telah dirintis cukup lama. Tak ada yang lebih membuat Seto _bad mood_ selain dengan merosotnya harga saham milik Kaiba Corporation.

Limousine makin melaju tak terkendali. Traffic light di depan mulai terhitung mundur. Tinggal sepuluh detik lagi, lampu hijau bagi pejalan kaki akan menyala. Masih ada waktu untuk menerobos. Dengan keyakinan penuh, Isono tak mengurangi kecepatan. Dia makin menambah kecepatan dengan menginjak gas, tak sadar lampu peringatan mulai menyala. Setelah itu, semuanya terasa putih. Seorang remaja tertabrak tepat saat lampu hijau menyala. Sepeda yang dinaikinya jatuh. Aliran darah mulai menggenangi aspal. Anak itu terhantam badan depan mobil dan terjatuh di aspal dengan luka cukup serius. Kepanikan mulai melanda. Hilanglah sudah bisnis jutaan dolar.

* * *

Rumah sakit Domino…

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Seto memandang khawatir seorang remaja yang terbaring lemah di UGD. Detak jantungnya begitu lemah. Pemuda itu mengalami pendarahan hebat. Sekujur tubuhnya terlihat tak berdaya. Bahkan rambut emasnya mulai berwarna kuning pucat karena terkena darah yang keluar terus menerus dari kepalanya. Jika saja Seto bukan orang yang berpengaruh di Domino, pemuda yang ditabraknya itu sudah dipastikan tidak akan selamat. Kondisinya begitu lemah. Dia harus mendapatkan perawatan dengan pelayanan medis terbaik.

"Kau kabari yang lain. Biar aku yang menjaganya disini." dengan ekspresi tak terdefinisi, Seto mulai berjalan ke ruang perawatan. Setelah mendapatkan pertolongan pertama di UGD, pasien dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan VIP. Seto tak mengira, hal ini bisa terjadi. Sungguh, ini semua merupakan sebuah kejadian yang tak terprediksi. Incident ini sudah pasti membawa banyak kerugian bagi sang CEO. Bukan hanya kerja sama dengan klien yang terancam batal, nama baiknya pun saat ini dipertaruhkan. Bagaimana bila terjadi apa-apa dengan pemuda itu? Perusahaan bisa merugi besar jika kejadian ini dicium publik. Dengan langkah tenang, Seto menduduki sofa, dan memandang lurus ke arah pemuda yang sedang terbaring lemah di depannya. Kulit pemuda itu begitu putih dan bersih. Wajah malaikatnya seolah terbingkai sempurna dengan rambut emas yang menjadi framenya. Tubuh ramping yang terbalut perban begitu terlihat lemah, tak berdaya. Kini Seto seolah melihat seorang malaikat. Gabriel itu turun dan menjelma menjadi seorang remaja, yang saat ini tertidur lemah di kasur rumah sakit. Dia terlihat begitu cantik, muda, hei..muda? ya, bisa diperkirakan umurnya sekitar empat belas atau lima belas tahunan. Sungguh seorang pemuda yang enerjik. Seto menarik nafas panjang, menyesali perbuatannya. Dia sudah bertekad untuk meminta maaf sesegera mungkin saat pemuda itu sadar, lalu mengurusi segala hal tentang perawatan medisnya. Bukan hanya dia merasa bertanggung jawab karena telah menabraknya. Namun, ada suatu hal yang berbeda. Mungkin ada rasa iba yang merasuki hatinya secara tiba-tiba.

* * *

"Mmm.." pemuda itu mulai beruasaha membuka mata. Kepalanya serasa berat. Organ motoriknya tak bisa digerakkan. Saat ini, kebingungan dan kepanikan mulai melanda otaknya. Yang dia ingat saat itu dia sedang mengayuh sepeda dengan sangat kencang, melewati tempat penyebrangan dengan tergesa untuk mengantarkan sebuah pesanan. Setelah itu terlihat sebuah limousine melaju kencang dari arah depan, lalu semua putih. Rasa nyeri mulai melanda sendi-sendinya, meremukkan setiap tulangnya. Rasanya seperti mau mati saja. Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang bisa diingat.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara baritone mulai terdengar. Pemuda itu sempat terkejut melihat sesosok pemuda matang, berpostur tinggi dan bermata biru, berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau??"

"Siapa namamu?" Seto makin mendekat ke arah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu makin menunduk dan bergeser ke pojokan kasur sambil menarik selimutnya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Dia mulai meringis pelan.

"Aku..Jonouchi Katsuya" pemuda itu mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sakit yang mendadak menyerang otaknya. Seto duduk di pinggiran kasur, memperhatikan dengan seksama kondisi Jou. Begitu rapuh, seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan tempat tinggalnya.

"Dimana tempat tinggalmu? Setelah kau dinyatakan sehat aku akan segera mengantarmu pulang dan meminta maaf pada orang tuamu."

"Tidak usah. Aku pulang sendiri saja..argh!!" belum sempat Jou turun dari tempat tidur, kepalanya mendadak berdenyut kembali. Jou makin meringis kesakitan. Buliran air bening mulai keluar dari mata coklat madunya.

"Kemari.." Seto menarik lembut tubuh mungil Jou, membenamkannya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Seto sendiri tak tahu dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia hanya mengikuti insting, bergerak refleks dan memeluk Jou hangat.

"Aku telah memanggil dokter. Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang kemari." Seto mengelus lembut kepala Jou. Tubuhnya begitu mungil. Piyama yang dipakaikan suster pada tubuhnya terlihat kebesaran dan kepanjangan di pergelangan tangan serta kakinya. Bisa diduga, Mokuba lebih gemuk dari tubuh pemuda ini.

"Kau akan menjalani pemeriksaan. Setelah itu, kau akan kuantar pulang. Bagaimana?"

Jou hanya mengangguk lemah. Dia merasa ketakutan. Bukan hanya karena bingung akan semua kejadian ini, akan tetapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit nanti. Ayahnya pasti akan menghukumnya. Pernah suatu hari Jou tidak pulang karena suatu hal, ayahnya dengan senang hati memukul dan menendang tubuhnya berkali-kali, memasukkannya ke dalam gudang, lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat. Jika Shizuka tak merengek dan memohon-mohon pada ayahnya Jou pasti sudah mati terkurung 48 jam di gudang bawah tanah.

"Terima kasih, tuan." Jou masih bergetar. Seseorang yang kini ada di hadapannya pastilah merupakan orang yang baik hati.

"Aku orang yang menabrakmu..reaksimu keliru.." Seto berkata lirih. Tak disangka remaja yang ada dihadapannya kini mampu menarik perhatian sang CEO. Jounouchi cepat-cepat menggeleng. Jou beranggap itu hanya kecelakaan. Jou beruntung Seto mau bertanggung jawab dengan mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit. Banyak sekali pelaku tabrak lari di kotanya. Bahkan jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Jou malah berharap kalau dia mati saja. Pergi dari semua kemelut yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang?"

"Besok. Setelah kau menjalani _medical check up_." Seto menjelaskan perlahan, mengelus pelan helaian rambut Jou yang halus bagai sutera.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Setelah kau keluar nanti kau boleh mengadukanku ke pihak berwajib. Tenang saja, pengacaraku akan mengurus segala sesuatunya untuk pemulihanmu"

"Tidak" Jou mengibas-ngibaskan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, membulatkan mata coklat madunya. Persis sekali dengan anak anjing. Seketika muka Seto memerah. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari dalam diri Jou. Pheromone Jou serasa berpengaruh nyata pada diri Seto. Sungguh, pesona Jou mampu merasuk ke dalam tubuh Seto, sang CEO dingin yang hampir dinobatkan aseksual karena selama hampir dua puluh empat tahun ini tak pernah tertarik kepada seseorang. Matanya masih memandang tajam ke arah Jou. Keanehan yang terjadi di dalam dirinya sama sekali tak terlihat. Raut wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang dan berwibawa.

"Tuan?" Jou memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Panggil saja namaku. Seto."

"Eh?"

---tbc---

A/N: Minna, saya author baru di YuGiOh. Mohon review dan kritiknya ya, please... Tapi jangan flame!!! Saya belum kuat untuk menerima flame. saya masih anak baru disini. TT__TT Jadi review ya, ya, ya *dibakar* Oh iya, kelanjutannya harus gimana nih? berhubung otak saya mesum parah...jadi mungkin kedepannya... nyehehehehehehehehhe!!! Eh tapi tergantung pembaca juga. Jadi tolong katakan harus diapakan cerita ini. Dibakar? disate? digule? hehe.


End file.
